


Cyrus is Doing Hard Times

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: Cyrus did not have a fun time doing his community service. He was being punished for doing the community a favor, and twenty hours felt more like one hundred. Having Andi get all excited about picking up garbage definitely wasn’t helping his mood. But what was worst of all, was that he had forgotten to take his allergy medication, and he was having a fit.





	Cyrus is Doing Hard Times

Cyrus did not have a fun time doing his community service. He was being punished for doing the community a favor, and twenty hours felt more like one hundred. Having Andi get all excited about picking up garbage definitely wasn’t helping his mood. But what was worst of all, was that he had forgotten to take his allergy medication, and he was having a fit.

By the end of the day, Cyrus eyes were itching, his nose was running, and he was exhausted. He just wanted to go up to his room, and pass out on his bed. He walked up the three steps to his house, turned the door handle, and it wouldn’t open. He tried again and again, but it was locked. Cyrus sneezed a few times, and pulled out his phone to call his mom.

“Hey mom I -Achoo- I can’t get in the house, it’s locked…No, I forgot… -sniff- ...Mom I just need to get into the -Achoo- the house...Mhmm… -sniff- ...well how long is it going to be?... -sniff- ...ok fine...bye. Achoo!” Cyrus ended the call. His mom forgot to give him the spare key, and she left the door locked. Now he was going to be locked outside for a half hour, waiting around with all of the pollen and the neighbor’s ragweed. Just what he needed. 

It wasn’t long before Cyrus fell into yet another sneezing fit. Cyrus leaned up against his door and moaned. He was stuck outside with no key, and no tissues. He was too busy scrubbing at his eyes to notice TJ Kippen walking by his house.

“Cyrus?” TJ said walking towards him.

“Huh?” Cyrus was a little surprised. Why was TJ here? ”Hey, what’re you -Achoo- what’re you doing?”

“Well, I was walking back to my house, and I heard you. Are you ok?”

Cyrus cringed when he said those words. ‘Heard you’ didn’t sound as nice as ‘saw you’ for the circumstances he was in.”Ya, I’m fine it’s just -sniff- allergies.”

“That sucks, but why don’t you just go inside?”

Oh, how Cyrus wished it was that easy. He explained to TJ, in between sneezes, what had happened. 

“You can come over to my house if you want?” TJ asked.

“Thanks but it’s only -Achoo- it’s only gonna be another -sniff- twenty five minutes, and the walk to your house from here -sniff- takes ten minutes.”

“Oh ya, sorry.” TJ said looking a little deflated.”Oh wait, I almost forgot.” TJ plopped his backpack down in front of Cyrus, rifled through it, and pulled out two packets of tissues.”Here ya go.”

“TJ you’re a lifesaver!” Cyrus exclaimed grabbing them from TJ hands. 

“No problem, Cy.” TJ said sitting down next to Cyrus. 

Cyrus tore the packet in half, and blew his nose. It wasn’t a key to the house, but hey, he was still grateful.

“Geez Cy, I didn’t even think you could rip a piece of paper like that.” TJ joked.

Cyrus was about to respond, but as soon as he opened his mouth, another sneezing fit started. TJ reached over, and patted Cyrus’ back until it was over.”You ok?” he asked with concern.

Cyrus blew his nose, rubbed his eyes and responded,”Yeah,-sniff- I’m fine.”

The two boys started chatting with each other, and making one another laugh just like they usually would. There was a brief moment of silence before Cyrus said,”Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Not that I’m not thankful, but why were you -Achoo- why were you carrying tissues in your backpack?”

TJ started blushing, and he looked at his feet.”Well, um ...remember three weeks ago when you were complaining to me about how you forgot to take your allergy medication?” Cyrus nodded his head slowly. At least that time he wasn’t locked out of his own house.

“Well ever since then, I thought it would be a good idea to…..carry around tissues in my backpack in case you ever needed them.” TJ’s blush deepened when he said those last few words. 

Cyrus sniffed,”Thanks TJ. It means a lot that you care about me so much.”

“Really? You don’t think that I’m embarrassing?”

Cyrus laughed,”You? Embarrassing? Never.” Cyrus yawned and stretched out his arms.

“How are you tired? It’s not that late. It’s hardly dark outside.”

“I just feel kinda -sniff- drowsy. It’s been a long day for me.” Cyrus shivered a bit. It was getting a little cold outside. TJ noticed, and wrapped one of his arms around Cyrus. 

“You’re mom should be here soon.” he said rubbing Cyrus’ arm. 

“Ya -sniff-. You can -Achoo- leave if you want.” Cyrus reached for another tissue. TJ opened up the second pack for him, and handed him one.

“It’s ok. I’ll stay with you.”

Cyrus smiled, and leaned on TJ’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, and dozed off. TJ was careful to not wake Cyrus up. Sometimes he would open his eyes for a few seconds but then quickly drift back off to sleep. 

After a few minutes, Cyrus’ mom got back from work. TJ said hi to her, and explained what had happened. She simply smiled, and said,”Thanks for staying with him. Do you wanna come inside for a bit?”

“I’d love to, thanks.”

Cyrus’ mom went to try to wake Cyrus up, but TJ shook his head, scooped Cyrus up in his arms, and said,”It’s ok. I’ve got him.”

TJ had been to Cyrus’ house many times before, so he knew the way to his room. He laid Cyrus down on his bed, and sat right next to him. Cyrus kept waking up every couple of minutes, and once when woke up, he laid his head down on TJ’s lap, and went back to sleep. TJ was happy like this. He would stroke Cyrus’ hair while he was asleep, and acted like he didn’t when he was awake.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Cyrus woke up, again. He lifted his head off of TJ’s lap, and nuzzled up against TJ’s chest. TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus, and pulled him close. Cyrus smiled, looked up at TJ, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.”You’re the best.”he whispered.

TJ was shocked to say the least. He never thought that Cyrus would kiss him. Not that he didn’t want that to happen. 

Cyrus’ eyes snapped open quickly, and he scooted away from TJ.”I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking, and I just -sniff- I just -Achoo- I shouldn’t have done-”

TJ pressed a quick kiss to Cyrus’ lips. He handed Cyrus a tissue as he said,”Bless you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I took one line from the latest episode, stretched it out, built on it, and wrote a fanfic. Was it a bad idea? Yes. Do I regret writing it. Yes. But hopefully it was fun to read for you guys.


End file.
